


An SnK winter

by Tesshinplays



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Caring Reader, Comedy, Confessions, Confrontation, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slightly Perverted Reader, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesshinplays/pseuds/Tesshinplays
Summary: ”Corpral! Watch out!!” I yelled as loud as i can to get his attention, but it was already to late.





	1. Chapter 1

Your pov  
  
 **”Wake up (M/n)!”  
  
** I groaned as i woke up from my beauty sleep feeling a bit annoyed, I rubbed my tired eyes as i sat up on my bed. I looked at the direction the voice came from and i saw marco standing in the doorframe. I looked at him with a confused expression when i saw him trying to catch his breath probably from running all the way to the dorm.  
  
 **”Please just five more minutes marco”** I told him laying back in my bed with my covers all over my body. When i though marco has left the room i soon felt my covers being ripped from my body letting me feel the cold air, and my body started to shiver.   
  
I sat up starring at him with deadly eyes **”what was that for marco! Please go bother Jean instead of me”** I told him trying to get my covers back.  
  
 **”Come on (M/n) you really need to see this!”** Marco smiled while grabbing my arm to pull me away from my warm bed. I tried my best to give him my best glare but it was soon removed by a yawn. Once again i tried to rub the sleepyness away from my eyes and i slapped my cheeks to wake me up a bit more. Marco jsut stood there and smiled at me.  
  
 **”What's so important anyway? Don't we have a day off?”** I asked looking straight at him.  
  
 **It's snowing outside!”** Marco told me with a big smile. My eyes widen at this new information that he told me. _”that explains the cold”_ i though to myself.   
  
Without thinking i walked, almost running to the window of the dorm room. As i looked through the window i could see snow everywhere not leaving a speck of green or brown on the ground. I could still see small snowflakes comming down from the sky. As i saw this a smile creeped up on my face feeling so excited.  
  
I turned around and walked to my drawers trying to find some fitting clothes to wear for the cold weather. I was so excited i didn't even notice Marco had left the room to leave me alone. After looking around i finally found some plain white pants and a warm longsleeved shirt. I quickly got out from my pjs and put the clothes on. I walked out from my dorm but it was really empty inside the halls **”Maybe everyone went out already?”** i said to myself as i quickly put on my outerwear together with some mittens.  
  
When i opened the door to the dorms i was greeted with cold winter air, i looked around the yard and saw some of the other cadets having fun. Eren, Mikasa and Armin were building a snowmen, Krista was making small snowangles together win ymir who was watching over her. I never even knew why ymir felt so overprotective over Krista but it is kind of cute.   
  
I started to feel kind of jealous when i saw them together, as i myself wanted to have a relationship in this fucked up world, to at least have something to keep me going than only killing titans and help humanity. I was so in my thoughts when i suddenly felt a snowball hitting my back.  
  
 **”What the?”** I looked around trying to find the culprit who threw it, there i found them, Sasha and Connie laughing out loud **”oh you two are so getting it now!”** I yelled for them making snowballs of my own and ran after them. I took cover behind a hill and threw some snowballs at their direction. After a while i moved closer at i found a opening and hit connie on his head making him fall to the ground **”Headshot!”** I yelled in triumph.  
  
 **”Conniee!”** Sasha yelled running up to him, she bent down to his level and got connie in her arms having tears in her eyes.   
  
**”He got me good, huh sasha”** Connie whispered to sasha only to faint right after.   
  
I stopped running when i was closing up on them only to leave my shadow hovering over both of them. Sasha looked over and up at me with tears still in her eyes knowing that she was defeated.  
  
 **”Aaaahhhhhhh!!!”** Only sasha's screams could be heard after that, i smiled as i walked away from connie and sasha's bodies.

  
  
(a/n)  
i know they didn't have any snow saucers at that time but just imagine.

  
  
While i was walking away from my triumph from earlier i noticed a round object lying on the ground, it was read with two handles on each side.  
  
 _”I really need to ride this!”_ i thought to myself as i picked it up. I looked around to find some type of hill i could ride down on. I soon found one big enough really close to where i was so i walked all the way to the top alsmot running. When i got to the top i sat the object down on the snowy hill ready to get on.  
  
 **”Aaahhhh!!”** I yelled out while jumping on, but the moment i did i instantly regretted it, i widen my eyes as i saw no other than our corpral standing beside connie and sasha who was getting scolded by him.   
  
**”Corpral! Watch out!!”** I yelled as loud as i can to get his attention, but it was already to late. Levi himself turned around while all i could see was him with widen eyes. The only thing i could do was closing my eyes waiting for the impact and it sure came. I had ran over him making him fall over me in the process. Levi was holding on to me with his dear life and had his eyes closed, i was blusing like a madman when he was this really close to me. Even in a situation like this he's really cute upclose.  
  
I shaked my head and focused more on getting the object to stop, when it did levi opened his eyes and looked up at me. He widen his eyes once more when he saw what kind of position we where in. Him having his arms around my neck and having out faces really close. I could see a small blush forming on his cheeks but as soon it came it dissapeared as he standed up to fix himself. Lucky for us no one was there to watch since it had gotten a bit colder so everyone must have walked inside to warm up.  
  
 **”i'm so sorry corpral, i didn't-”** i was cut short when i was greeted with a really cold glare from the corpral.  
  
 **”Shut the fuck up, brat! You will NOT mention this to anyone, if you know what's good for you!”** levi said with anger in his voice and before i could say anything he turned around with his back faced to me almost like he wanted to say someting else but he stormed off and walked inside.  
  
I stood up and brushed some of the snow off before walking inside as well. I felt really ashamed of what i did to the corpral, he must have been really pissed at me for doing such a thing. _”he's probably hating my guts even more after what happened, i need to be prepared for my punishment as well”_ i though to myself as i walked back to my dorm room.  
When i arrived to my dorm i walked inside and got out of my slightly wet clothes and changed to my warm and dry pjs. After a lot of thinging while lying in my bed trying to fall asleep i really felt like giving an apology to the corpral. I stood up from my bed not wanted to wake the others who i shared my dorm room with.

 

I walked the empty halls trying my best to not make any sound, i didn't want anyone to wake up after all, i made my way all over to the corpral's room. When i got there i swollwed real hard feeling really scared for disturbing him at this hour **”is he really awake?”** i asked myself in a very low tone.   
  
I decided it was now or never, i swallowed hard and knocked on the wooden door waiting for an answer. Since i was so impatient i wanted to knock once again but it wasn't really needed.  
  
 **”State your name and buissness”** You could hear his faint voice behind the closed door.  
  
 **”(m/n) and i wanted to talk to you sir”** I simply said, feeling really nervous waiting for his reply.  
  
 **”Come in”** His reply came pretty fast, feeling like he wanted to get this over with rather quickly like me. I put my hand on the doorknob and opened the door.  
  
When i walked inside i could see the corpral wrapped up in a blanket sitting beside a fireplace. _”he looks very cute like that”_ i thought to myself not really thinking about why i had that in mind. I shaked my head and tried to focus on why i came here. The corpral didn't even bother looking back at me. I quickly sat down beside him on my knees and my hands in my lap, i focused my eyes on the crackling and dancing fire in front of us.  
  
 **”what did you want to talk to me about, brat?”** The corpral simply asked and broke the awkward and tense moment. He looked at me with his normal and mored expression, his eyes never leaving mine.   
  
**”i simply wanted to come here and say that i'm sorry for what happened out there, i didn't want any of that to happen”** i explained breaking the eye contact to look down on my hands.  
  
 **”I forgive you brat, even if you really are that stupid”** Levi simply replied looking back at the fire in front of us. I decided that i didn't want to disturb him anymore so i stood up and saluted him before turning to the door, before i opened the door i heard the corpral turning around feeling he was watching me before he spoke up again.  
  
 **”And drop the formality will you, that's all”  
  
** I walked out from his office after i turned and saluted him once more and headed down to my own dorm room. As i closed the door to his office I took in a long breath and breathed out _”It went better than i excpected”_ i thought to myself. I walked as quiet as i could to not waking up all the other cadets in the dorm rooms.  
  
I changed out from the clothes that i had been wearing and in to my pjs, i laid down in my comfy and warm bed, drifting off to sleep with a big smile on my face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”It's shorty!! There's something wrong with him!” She almost yelled at me ”you need to come with me NOW!” She continued and dragged me out from the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if there are any wrong spelled words in this chapter and the first one. But i hope you all enjoyed this story anyways :D
> 
> Please leave a comment.

I woke up the next day, the light was shining through the widows, i sat up in my bed and rubbed my tired eyes. I pushed myself off the bed my feet meeting the cold floor. I tried to be as quiet as possible to not wake up the others i shared my dorm room with.  
  
I walked up to the widow looking out, the snow was still there and i could still see snowflakes falling from the sky _”it's snowing really heavy, i wonder how much snow we will get?”_ i thought to myself. Being like this got me also thinking about yesterdays event, i smiled and at the same time feeling a small blush creeping up on my cheeks. I started to remember the moment i had with levi and how cute he was, but as quickly the thought came i shaked my head trying to forget all about it.  
  
**”I can't start thinking these kind of things about levi! I have to focus more on my training”** i said to myself almost whispering. I walked up to my drawers and pulled out some new clothes to get ready for the day.  
  
Since it was snowing so much at the training ground there wasn't much we could to about the training with our 3DMG. Our commander told everyone we could wait a few more days before we could start training our survival in the mountains. This gave us cadets more plenty of time to rest up as well.  
  
I sighed to myself as i walked down the hallways to get myself something to eat. I got inerrupted in my thoughts when i accidentally walked in to someone. I widen my eyes when i snapped back to reality for what i had just done, i turned around and bowed to the person i jsut bumped in to.  
**  
**”I'm so sorry, i didn't see you” i quickly said feeling really embarrassed of what i just had done.  
**”Tch, stand up brat, just watch where you're going”** I recognized the voice knowing it belonged to no other than levi himself. I felt a bit terrefied and jsut wanted to run away from there.  
  
I knew i was going to meet those steel grey eyes starring daggers at me, probably trying to kill me in his mind. As i stood up trying my best to act normal, instead i was met with tired eyes and what looked like a red blushing face. He had bags under his eyes and was holding one of his hands on the side of his head.  
  
I could feel a big blush coming my way but i tried my best to hold my composture _”omg he's so cute like this! I wonder what's wrong with him? Why is he blushing?”_ i had so many questions in my head that i alsmot forgot to salute him.  
  
**”tch, don't stare at me like that, fucking pathetic”** Levi said and walked away. I let out a breath that i didn't know i was holding the entire time.  
  
I tried my best not to think about what jsut happened and continued to walk my way over to the dining hall. It was still pretty early so not that many people were seen, i looked around and found Connie and Sasha eating together and talked about god knows what. I also saw Mikasa, Armin and Eren sitting together, it always felt really weird to me why those three were always together _”They must have a really tight bond”_ i though while smiling to myself.  
  
I can't blame them for making me feel jealous, i've always had a hard time making friends and feeling close to anyone. I walked to an empty table and sat down by myself and started to eat my food. But there is one that i think i've started to bond with really well over the time i've been here.  
  
**”(M/N)!!!!!!!”  
**   


Ah speaking of the devil, the brunette girl with a ponytail and glasses came running in the dining hall looking like a madman. When our eyes met i waved at her to come over.  
  
**”What is it now hanji?”** I asked her trying to feel sorry for her, she probably had to run all the way here to find me. She couldn't even calm down and breathe before she spoke again.  
  
**”It's shorty!! There's something wrong with him!”** She almost yelled at me ” **you need to come with me NOW!”** She continued and dragged me out from the dining room.  
  
**”But hanji!! My dinner!!!”** I yelled at her trying to get out from her hard grip, but it was impossible **”Just leave it, this is more important”** She told me still dragging me. I was of course really mad at hanji for doing this to me _”Why of all people does it have to be me”_ even after thinking that i still couldn't contain myself since i ws meeting levi, i felt really excited about it almost forgetting my dinner in an instant.  
  
Before i could react i was pushed inside the door we were standing in front of **”i'm counting on you (m/n)”** Hanji said giving me a smile before closing the door at me. I was really confused as to why she was acting this way all of a sudden _”she will soooo be paying me back for this once i'm out of here”_ i thought to myself while turning around to face the open area.  
  
I looked around a bit more and soon found myself standing in no other than levi's office. My curiosity took over me and i started to look around the room, there was a big working desk with a big window behind it, i saw a big bookshelf and also a sofa next to the door where i came in.  
  
My eyes suddenly landed on a closed door next to the bookshelf, my feet dragged me over there wanting to know what was behind it. But before i could do anything the door behind me opened and as i turned around my eyes widen as i saw Levi himself standing in the doorframe, he was wearing a plain white tshirt and some red shorts, he also had a towel around his neck who he was using to try his hair with.  
  
I couldn't stop myself from starring at him and how everything about his was always so perfect, his eyes still had those bags under them and his face were still all red as before. We shared a starring contest for a while before levi decided to break the awkward moment between us.  
  
**”state the reason why you're in my office brat, and didn't i tell you to stop starring at me!”** Levi asked me while walking further in to the room standing really close to me. **”Don't tell me you came here to perv on me or something?”** He spoke up again with a smal smirk on his lips.  
  
I just stood there and starred at him, nothing came to mind what i would say to him _”why is he making me feel this crazy inside?!”_ i couldn't really resist my feelings for levi anymore, i've had strange feelings for him before but i've always tried to ignore them the best way i could, i didn't really want to get in trouble for something i would regret.  
  
I shaked my head and tried to remove all thoughts of him from my head, i felt really awkward for acting like this in front of him.  
  
**”i-i'm sorry Levi, hanji pulled me to your office stopping me from eating my dinner and told me there was something wrong with you. She probably wanted me to check up on you”** i kept rambling away looking down as i played with my fingers not wanting to look back at him. **”and to be honest i wanted to check up on you as well, it's only natural to care for the higher ups”** i added.  
  
All i could hear was an annoying sigh coming out from Levi's mouth. He was probablyy really annoyed with me and wanted me gone after this, A tiny blush appeared on my cheeks for no reason at all.  
  
**”There's nothing to worry about brat, i'm totally fine”** Levi reasured me and i got really surprised when he patted me on my shoulder.  
  
I looked up at him with widen eyes and i swore i could have seen a small smile on his lips, but maybe i was just imagining things _”i really do want to tell lhim about my feelings but i'm not sure how...damn it”_ i thought to myself but i kept a straight face while i was still looking at him.  
  
**”you can leave now brat, before i change my mind and give you a punishment”** he threatend me, i quickly salutet him not saying anything and i walked past him, before i walked out i took a quick glance at him but i decided not to disturb im anymore so i walked out and closed the door.  
  
Before i could even walk a few steps away i heard a loud thud coming from his office, i widen my eyes and ran back inside his office alsmot breaking the door. There i saw him laying down on the floor, i panicked but ran up to him. I looked at his eyes making eye contact _”good he's still awake, i will help you levi i promise!”_ I saw him looking at me with weak and tired eyes, i kept my cool even though i was worried sick about him. The first thing i did was to touch his forhead with the palm of my hand but as soon as it made contact i moved away because it was too hot. **”you're burning hot levi, i'm going to help you”** i told him while quickly picking him up bridal style, Levi who wasn't ready let out a small yelp and clunged himself at my neck holding me tight trying not to fall.  
  
I didn't really care at the moment how he was reacting, i was only focusing on getting him some help, and i was the only one there who could help him. I din't have time to yell at someone else who also might be in the way. When i picked him up i couldn't help but getting surprised about how light his body was **”Levi, where's your bedroom??”** I asked looking down at him, Levi who stil had his eyes closed a bit pointed to the closed door that i've laid my eyes upon before. I hurried there and when i opened the door i found a large bed, i put him down gently making him sit in fron of me.  
  
**”Why didn't you tell me before Levi?? I got worried sick when i saw you on the floor like that!”** i almost yelled at him, but seing his reaction i almost regretted it.  
  
**”i didn't want you to see me as a weak person”** Levi replied simply hanging with his head down in his hands. Gripping his hair.  
  
I couldn't beleive i was hearing this, i didn't even care abot a high status or anything like that. All i wanted is for him to be happy and act like a normal human being with feelings.  
  
**”Levi are you crazy?? I would never think that about you, i care about you and i always have, but enough of this, we need to get you out of those clothes. It's not good if you're sick”** i told him and i felt like a was scolding him as well. I took his shirt in both of my hands ready to pull it off him.  
  
**”W-what do you think you're doing cadet (l/n)!”** Levi stuttered with a light pink covering his already red and hot cheeks. He placed his hands on top of mine to stop me **”I-i can do this by myself shitty brat, you don't need to treat me like a b-baby”** He stuttered again trying to keep his cool and was still lokking at me.  
  
  
Can this really get any cuter or what. I couldn't help letting a smile creepy up on my list as i saw how cute he was acting around me. I stood up straight in front of him.  
  
**”Fine but once i'm back you have to be fully undressed and in bed, got it?!”** i ordered him, it was really hard to keep a straight face based on how cute he was.  
  
**”Fucking pervert”** He cursed starring daggers at me but i didn't really mind. It was really fun teasing levi like this..  
  
  
\--- time skip ---  
  
I came back with a tray of food and some medecine for him to take, apparently it was my fault why levi was sick. He got a fever from the event that happened yesterday. I laughed to myself as i remembered how cute he was so upclose hugging me while coming down from that hill.  
  
**”i'm back Levi, i have food and meds for you”** i walked inside to find him resting in the bed, his expression looked so peaceful and calm. I almost didn't want to wake him up but i had to so he could get something to eat and to get back on his feet again.  
  
I climbed on to the bed carefully and worked my way towards him, i sat next to his sleeping form, i couldn't stop myself from starring at him, he had some hair in his face that i brushed to the back on his ear. The touch made his face twitch a little but he didn't wake up, i focused more on his resting face and i studied every part of it. Once my eyes landed on his cute lips i couldn't resist my urges _”he looks so kissable, it wouldn't hurt right?”_ i brought myself closer to his face wanting to kiss him so badly, thinking maybe this was my only chance. Before i could even do anything his steel grey eyes fluttered open.  
  
**”whaaa!”** I jolted backwards from him feeling really flustered by what i was about to do to him. He almost scared me to death for waking up like that, i calmed myself down and looked at him who was already sitting up revealing his perfect built body. I tried my best not to stare at him.  
  
**”took you long enough”** He finally spoke not really caring about what jsut had occured. Levi saw that i had brought him food to eat, he looked back at me with and innocent look on his face, then he did the unthinkable. He lifted his hand and pointed with one of his finger to his now open mouth **”please feed me (m/n) i'm hungry”** i just starred at him in awe and couldn't realyl contain myself at how cute he was acting with me _”why is he doing this? Is it just to fuck around with me and my feelings? Does he feel the same? What's going on??”_ I had many questions in my head at that moment but i didn't really think about it too much, i took the bowl of soup in my hands blowing on every spoon i gave him so it wouldn't be so hot for him to eat. I was blushing really hard while doing this and levi probably had been seeing it and i couldn't really care less about it.  
  
After i was done feeding him i put the bowl down in the tray and got the meds ready for him, but before i could help him i saw how comfortable he had made himself on the bed. Probably thinking that he was going to sleep.  
  
**”Levi wait, you need to take your meds”** i told him while getting his meds ready, Levi just looked at me with crossed arms on his chest ad ave me a _”you're so dead if you try anything”_ expression.  
  
**”Never in hell would i take that disgusting shit, put it away from me”** Levi demanded, i wouldn't have none of it though, he was going to take it even if he liked it or not.  
Levi who still had his eyes fixed on mine looked dead serious but i knew he was studying my every move, but an idéa came to my mind as a big smirk crawled up on my lips. Levi who was watching everything began to show a almost scared expression.  
  
I crawled closer to levi on the bed to his side only this time i gathered up more guts and i sat down on his legs with my legs on each side, Levi never left my eyes and he was now getting really confused as to why i was doing this to him. While i was watching him i took out a spoon and got the meds on it and i put it inside my mouth, Levi soon got the picture on what i was about to do but before he could protest i came closer to him rather fast.  
  
”What the fuck are you-” Levi found words to say but was cut of halfway be me kissing him on his lips, while i was doing this i forced the medecine out from my mouth and in to his. After i felt all the medecine felt my mouth i let go of the kiss and put my hand over his mouth.  
  
**”I demand you to swallow it, levi!”** we never let go of our starring contest and soon Levi had swallowed everything so i let my hand go from his mouth.  
  
Levi was still shocked and could take it all in on what just had happened to him. I was really proud of myself for what i had done. I got of him breaking the eye contact. But before i could do anything i felt him tugging on my arm.  
  
**”you're so stupid brat, now you're going to get sick too, you know that?”** Levi replied letting my arm go, i turned around to face him once again. I gave him a huge smile and hugged him tight  
  
**”i don't care, at least i can spend time with you now”** i told him but i let go and faced him, when i did i could see him smiling as well **”and i get to kiss you like this all the time”** I added kissing him gently on his lips one more time. I was so scared in this moment because i never knew what he would tell me but seeing how he accepts my love felt really nice and it orpved that he felt the same for me all this time.  
  
  
I pushed Levi down on the bed so i was over him **”i will always love you Levi”** I really hope your feelings are the same **”you really are stupid (m/n) then why do you think i kissed you back?”** Levi told me.  
  
I could only smile as i bent down and kissed him once again.

 


End file.
